


To Bringing Balance

by thejadespirit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan never blew up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ben Solo shows up eventually, But there's some familiar stuff there, Character Death, F/M, First Order, Galactic Senate, Hades and Persephone Vibes, I changed a lot okay?, Jedi Apprentice Rey, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), New Republic, Reylo - Freeform, Senator Kylo Ren, Senator Organa - Freeform, Slow Burn, canon adjacent, like really slow burn, rated mature for violence, senator snoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejadespirit/pseuds/thejadespirit
Summary: Tensions between the First Order Alliance and the Populists in the Galactic Senate have reached a boiling point with the passing of the Chancellor. Elections for a new Chancellor loom on the horizon, and both factions have put forward strong candidates to vie for the highest seat in the Senate.The Jedi Order, led by Luke Skywalker, twin brother of the Populist Candidate, Princess Leia Organa, does not trust the First Order Alliance. But, with several credible threats made against Candidate Snoke, the Senator from Naboo, the Jedi must uphold their promise to protect the fair ideals of the Republic. Rey, a young Jedi Apprentice, has been dispatched to keep an eye on the situation, where she meets the mysterious Senatorial aide, Kylo Ren...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Escort from Naboo

Rey stared out across a beautiful courtyard of smooth marble and tumbling green vines. A fountain dominated the open space, the gentle sound of its burbling water carrying over to where the young Jedi stood inside the elegant Royal Palace of Naboo. She leaned against the ledge of the window, unable to help her body’s unconscious movement to the warmth and abundance of the sight before her. Having grown up on a desert planet and then training in the austere Jedi Temple of Coruscant, Rey still felt a thrill of delight at any display of water and greenery.

Sensing movement just outside the sitting room, Rey tore herself from the window. The good Senator of Naboo had left her waiting for over half an hour already, though she had been personally dispatched by Master Luke Skywalker for the strict purpose of the politician’s protection.

Although, from what she had heard of Naboo’s Junior Senator, Rey suspected Senator Snoke might not feel the need for a Jedi bodyguard. He had certainly made his displeasure at Master Luke’s interference known.

Regardless, a credible threat had been made against the Senator’s person. With tensions high amid the campaign for Chancellor, Master Luke wanted nothing to interfere with the Republic’s most sacred democratic process. By sending his favored apprentice, Master Luke hoped to quiet claims of bias. Twin or no, Master Luke could not afford to show any untoward support of Senator Snoke’s electoral opponent. Secretly, however, the head of the Jedi Council spoke confidently of Senator Leia Organa’s chances at the Chancellorship.

And Rey felt inclined to agree. While the First Order Alliance certainly proved the _loudest_ faction in the Senate, the Senator Organa and her Populist coalition certainly had more votes on the eve of the election. Only a strange twist of fate would see Senator Snoke named Chancellor of the Galactic Senate.

A silver protocol droid entered the room and informed Rey that the Senator would see her now. The Jedi bit her tongue to hold back the pointed retort threatening to fly out. Her sarcasm would be lost on the droid anyway. Besides, this was her first solo assignment, and Rey would hate for word of her behavior – even to a non-sentient servant – to reach Master Luke.

As they wound through the breezy passages of the Palace to the Senator’s office, Rey indulged herself in gaping at the luxurious furnishings that somehow made her feel simultaneously overwhelmed and comforted. She paused before an enormous arched window overlooking the garden and suddenly felt a curious tug on her heart, as if a gossamer thread had looped itself around the organ and now pulled her forward.

Rey found herself no longer following the protocol droid but rather leading it. Within moments her unerring steps brought her before an ornate wooden door.

“Oh,” the droid chirped as it finally caught up to her. “It appears you’ve found your way without me.” It gave a short bow and opened the door to let Rey into the room. “Senator Snoke, the Jedi Apprentice Rey has come, as requested.”

For a long moment, Rey kept rooted to the spot, not a single muscle moving as a sense of fate settled about her like a cloak. She recalled the early days of her training, when she had wished desperately to so clearly feel the will of the Force. Now Rey almost wished she hadn’t. Whatever awaited her in the room would trigger something momentous, she was sure.

 _I’ve got a bad feeling about this_.

“Miss Rey?” The droid urged her forward.

Unwilling to keep the Senator waiting and display her inner turmoil, Rey squared her shoulders and entered the office.

She barely registered the tall, older man lounging on the plush, throne-like chair at the center of the room. Trained as she was in the art of observation, Rey thought he might be bald. Or have a scar. Or something. She really didn’t care. Instead, all her focus zeroed in on the black-clad figure trying desperately to blend into the shadows in the corner.

Fat chance, that. The man drew her in like a moth to a flame. For a wild moment, Rey felt all of her light, the bright hot flame of the Force within her, fly to him in wild abandon. He was a singularity, a black hole pulling her into a pair of pretty dark eyes. Dark wavy hair fell over his ears and beauty marks peppered his skin. Not necessarily handsome, but magnetic all the same.

Again, Rey felt that strange tug in her chest.

“Ah, the young Jedi.”

By sheer force of will, Rey tore her eyes away from the stranger and focused on the Senator, schooling her features and reigning in all emotion as Master Luke had trained her. Perhaps long ago Senator Snoke might have been handsome and charismatic. Certainly, tales of his commanding presence had reached even the Jedi Temple. But Rey could not quite see it. The man before her had draped himself in gold silk and finery, even down to the sumptuous slippers on his feet. Yet nothing he wore could distract from the disfigurement twisting half his face. And there was something more, something illusive Rey couldn’t quite catch. It broiled beneath the surface of his gray-tinged skin, a creeping malice that crawled down the spine.

“Quite generous of Skywalker to send me one of his beloved acolytes.”

Rey chose to ignore the man’s biting tone for the sake of diplomacy. She tucked her hands in the sleeves of her robe and gave a small bow of her head. “Senator. I am Rey. The Jedi Council has sent me to assist your security team.” She swore the man in the corner leaned forward a hairsbreadth.

As if sensing Rey’s preoccupation, Snoke waved at his companion. “This is Kylo Ren, the Junior Senator of Naboo, and my apprentice.” The old man’s lips curled up in a smirk. “He is currently acting as my security team.” And a Force user, if the storm swirling around him was any indication.

Kylo Ren stepped forward and inclined his head.

“Ah.” Rey shoved down the small thrill that threatened to swell into a wave of some unnamed emotion. “Then I would like to begin discussions right away. As I understand, you are returning to Coruscant in a few hours?”

“Actually, we would like to leave immediately.”

Rey was entirely unprepared for the affect Kylo Ren’s throaty baritone had on her. She once read an old myth about men and women who could enchant weak hearts with their voice alone. Having finally left Jakku and with access to all manner of knowledge stored by the Jedi, Rey didn’t believe those silly old stories. But something about Kylo Ren made Rey doubt her own reason.

If Kylo Ren’s voice reminded her of fairytales and magic, Snoke’s felt like a splash of tepid water.

“If not for an unexpected delay, we might already be on our way.”

Rey did not misunderstand Snoke’s meaning. But she had been tasked with a number of important errands, including one from Senator Organa. Rey couldn’t just ignore such a personal request. And she refused to apologize for it. 

Instead of admitting to divided loyalties, Rey chose to respond, “Then I advise we not tarry any longer.” If she added a little bite to her words, then it was worth the risk of insulting a powerful senator when she noticed Kylo Ren’s lush lips twitch.

By the time Rey and the Senators reached the hangar, the young Jedi began to suspect that the Royal Palace in Theed served as more than an ornamental center of power. While the overall aesthetic had been religiously followed, the structure showed more than a few quirks of personality in its design. From tall, arched ceilings to cramped, winding passages, the palace switched effortlessly from grandiose municipal temple to labyrinthine defensive fortress. Rey had no doubt that, without the innate sense of direction and recall gifted to her by the Force, she might have found herself utterly and hopelessly lost.

Thankfully, she had carefully examined her surroundings. She told herself it wasn’t in an effort to avoid staring at a certain someone. The simple fact was that Kylo Ren captured the gaze of everyone nearby. Tall and muscular, he walked with startling efficiency, a black glower pasted on his face. Charisma or some other strange power, Rey didn’t know, but he had it in spades. Rey had only met one other person so capable of commanding attention: Senator Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan and erstwhile leader of the Old Rebellion. She, too, sucked the air out of whatever room she happened to be in.

So Rey kept her focus on every banner, tapestry, and column of the royal palace. Until they reached the hangar and she forgot everything at the sight of the beautiful, sleek fighters scattered about. She let out a quiet huff of air, her concerns over the gravity of her mission momentarily abandoning her. She had entered the palace through the south hangar, one filled with more common transports and cargo ships. But _these_ … Rey began to mentally assess each part and parcel of the diplomatic vessel prepped for them, a habit retained from her scavenging days on Jakku. Just one or two components alone could fetch enough portions for six or seven months. The whole ship would have bought her freedom in any number of ways. If she could have even parted with such a prize. 

She didn’t notice Kylo Ren’s own appraising glance in her direction as she took an unconscious step forward, hands itching to grasp hold of the controls. Rey just _knew_ the J-type could outmaneuver whatever came for it. And the design! Gods, if it was possible to lust after a ship, Rey felt ready to abandon all morals.

Enthralled beyond measure, Rey nearly missed the hot stone weighing down her stomach and the silent crackle of ghostly fire. When the foreboding feeling finally broke through, Rey whirled to look back at Senator Snoke. He had stopped near the entrance of the hangar, examining the maintenance chief’s proffered manifest. Rey lifted a hand in warning and tensed her muscles to dash towards her charge.

But she never made it. The beautiful J-type diplomatic ship – _their_ ship – exploded behind her, sending Rey hurtling through the air. The concussive blast deafened her and caused black dots to swim before her eyes, making it impossible for Rey to control her trajectory with the Force. She needn’t have worried. Some large, warm body cushioned her fall.

It took Rey three long seconds to recover her wits after the blast. And another five to force her body away from Kylo Ren’s. In the middle of the destruction and chaos of the hangar, a dark shiver ran through her and Rey once again felt a corded thread wrap itself around her soul. There in the dim of the blinking emergency lights, Rey could almost see it, a red shimmer binding her heart to the man currently cradling her in his arms. Their eyes met and Rey fell deep. The walls around her mind shuddered before disappearing like smoke. Rey might have worried, but his own defenses vanished as well and they were suddenly, inexplicably, open to one another.

Flashes of large, empty rooms came to her, as did feelings of abandonment and loneliness. The same bitter emotions she had kept bottled up for so long, that she struggled with in the night. Darkness enveloped her, but Rey didn’t fear it. Instead, she welcomed it, a cool pool of shade that protected her from the blistering desert sun at her back.

“Don’t be afraid; I feel it too,” Kylo Ren whispered, hands pressing her closer.

But it wasn’t the sun blazing behind her. And the man beneath her was just some unfamiliar politician, even if he seemed like something out of a dream. Or a nightmare. Reality came rushing back to Rey and she scrambled off the junior senator, limbs going every which way as she hurried over to Senator Snoke. Kylo followed at her heels.

Thankfully the Senator had been far enough from the blast that he suffered only a few minor scrapes. Rey feared her own appearance. Already, her hair hung unevenly around her shoulders, torn from the three buns she had tied them in and singed at the ends. More than a couple of burns marred her back and her robes were more than likely unsalvageable.

She took a look back at the smoldering remains of the poor J-type. Whoever had rigged it to explode knew exactly how to tear it apart. Someone who had either flown in one before or worked on it. Thank the gods the senators had waited for her to arrive. Had they departed even five minutes earlier…

Rey shuddered at the thought as she placed a steadying hand beneath Snoke’s elbow. She was careful to follow protocol and not allow her fingers to even touch his sleeve, though some nastier voice in her head told her she didn’t do it for such a noble reason. With the faint impression of Kylo Ren still lingering on her skin, Rey didn’t want to taint it by coming into direct contact with the shriveled old Senator of Naboo.

Kylo didn’t have such compunctions. He took hold of the Senator’s other arm and allowed the taller man to lean his weight on his shoulders. Steering their group away from the wreckage and out of the way of the maintenance bots, Kylo deposited their charge in a corner across the hangar.

“Stay with him. I’ll make sure the enemy hasn’t lingered.” He turned on his heel and stalked off.

Rey should have protested – it was her duty as a Jedi apprentice to seek out any threat to Senator Snoke – but she found she didn’t mind staring at Kylo’s retreating backside.

“I must return to the Senate before the election.”

Rey took in Snoke’s calm expression, his absolute serenity in the face of an obvious assassination attempt. It reminded her, however briefly, of Senator Leia’s unflappable demeanor. But, no. The two figures were nothing alike. Whereas Leia stood as a beacon of light and order in the galaxy, Snoke led one of the most raucous and volatile political coalitions in the Galactic Senate. The First Order Alliance had been building a complicated web of allied worlds through shady deals and veiled threats for decades. The FOA was a group of warmongering totalitarians itching to bring the galaxy to rigid order through a bullying, iron fist.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Of course, Senator, but we must assure your safety first.” Honestly, Rey could feel no more immediate disturbances in the Force, and she doubted Kylo Ren had found anything significant when he glowered his way back over to them.

“We’ll take my fighter, Master.” He turned to Rey with an apologetic half-bow. “I’m afraid there’s only room for two. If you could follow us…?” Kylo trailed off expectantly.

“Of course,” Rey replied. She had expected to return to Naboo at a later date for her X-wing, but she felt much happier flying it to Coruscant now. She knew its controls and weapons like the back of her hand, and if any more trouble arose, she would rather be in its cockpit than on some pretty transport, no matter how sleek.

As Rey left the two men to return to her own ship in the south hangar, she wondered again at the strange connection she felt with Kylo Ren. Luke had worked hard to build a new Jedi Order, but there remained precious few Force users strong enough for training, and none who matched Rey’s raw, emotive power. But she sensed in Kylo Ren a similar strength, a similar well of loneliness and longing. But the energy she glimpsed within him was dark, turbulent – like an exposed nerve in the Force.

In the end, Rey couldn’t quite make up her mind about Kylo Ren. But she hoped to learn more.


	2. Arrival on Coruscant

Kylo Ren let out an unsteady breath as the Jedi Apprentice Rey left his sight. The tension which had gripped his body since her arrival loosened and he finally felt more in control. Less like a sparking wire and more like a closed circuit. Whatever he expected of Skywalker’s favored apprentice flew out the window the second he laid eyes on her. The young woman had landed on Naboo with little official fanfare, but her appearance in the Force was that of a newborn star. Bright and sparkling, with a feral and blistering untamed core. She was a goddess of the Light, a streak of shadow along her edges – a perfect embodiment of the nature of Life and Death. Everything in the Living Force turned itself over to her gravity, and Kylo was no exception.

The moment her feet touched the ground, his every nerve stood at attention, _waiting_. And seeing her wiry form in the flesh had relieved none of those complicated feelings. Instead, her light pressed into the emptiest corners of his heart and filled them with warmth. Never mind that her trim and tidy figure threatened nearly a decade of restrictive training. Or that her lively hazel eyes – set in a bronzed and freckled face – near entranced him.

Yet he might have resisted all of it had that damn bomb not thrown her into his arms. That contact with her burned him more than the actual blast. And left a scar he feared would be far more permanent. Because, in that moment, he fell into an endless ocean with her. One where all his turmoil, chaos, and loneliness melted away in the sun’s embrace.

Kylo couldn’t imagine that Skywalker knew what to do with such an obvious conduit to the Living Force. Maybe once, when Luke was younger and less informed by his research into the old Jedi Order. But now… could he even _see_ what his Apprentice _was_? Did the old man really appreciate the precious kyber he held in his hand? She needed a teacher, one who could break her free of the restrictive Jedi notions of cold detachment and perfect goodness.

His eyes drifted to Senator Snoke as the older man settled himself in Kylo’s modified TIE/wi. His master could always sense Kylo’s deepest, darkest emotions, but the junior senator had learned a few tricks over the years. Even as Kylo’s mind raced to process the past few hours, he kept his surface thoughts focused on his feelings of rage and inadequacies over the assassination attempt.

Still, when Kylo had taken the pilot’s seat and began to prep the ship for takeoff, Snoke offered a warning in his low drawl. “Be careful with Skywalker’s pet, my young Apprentice. We must not forget the power and might of the Dark Side of the Force.”

Kylo’s lips felt numb as he forced himself to respond, “I sense much potential in her, Master. She is stronger than she knows. There is a chance she could be turned.”

“You have too much of your father in you,” Snoke barked. “Do not allow your _sentiment_ to cloud your judgement.”

The words silenced him instantly. Kylo punched in the coordinates for Coruscant and took the TIE speeding out of the damaged hangar. When he found his voice again, he growled, “By the grace of your teachings, I will not be seduced by the Light.”

With that, Kylo attempted to put the girl from his thoughts and instead turned his mind to the blast. Distractions aside, he had sensed something in the Force just before the explosion, something sinister and familiar. He ran a hand through his hair, assessing the situation with as much detachment as he could muster. The party that would most benefit from Snoke’s assassination was the Populist coalition. With the Chancellorship’s election so soon, support for the First Order Alliance had nearly overtaken that of Senator Organa. The last few votes came down to a mere handful, and Kylo had no doubt Snoke could sway them with simple intimidation or hollow concessions.

But an assassination attempt? For as many times as Senator Leia Organa had been on the receiving end of life-threatening “accidents,” it didn’t seem her style. Then again, Kylo knew all too well the things the Princess of Alderaan was willing to throw aside for the sake of her ideals.

Did they really need to investigate this incident further? The assassination attempt had proven unsuccessful. And Kylo had no doubt that Snoke was already plotting how to best use the situation to his advantage. Digging further might uncover something his master would rather keep hidden. Namely, the First Order’s involvement in an incident involving sabotage aboard a prominent Populist’s shuttle. Kylo himself had disagreed with that order, but Snoke always found a willing player in General Hux, leader of the First Order militia.

That wasn’t to say Kylo would allow the matter to drop entirely. Nothing could stop him from showing Hux the full force of his disappointment over the security team’s lapse. Heads would roll. He would see to that. But any further inquiries ended there. No need to uncover any potentially incriminating evidence – for either party.

Kylo expected Rey’s much older X-wing to straggle an hour or so behind, losing time to his superior TIE/wi, but he was pleasantly surprised to see the Jedi keeping pace with them. Someone must have modified the engines heavily. He longed for an opportunity to take the fighter apart, to see just what work went into it. Despite its political ties, the tiny new Jedi Order didn’t have the resources for the expensive parts or major restoration needed to update a creaky old X-wing. Whoever managed to coax this much speed out of its ancient engines had a rare talent indeed.

He marveled at its maneuverability, which only set Kylo to wondering about the girl in the pilot’s seat. Kylo had to admit he knew next to nothing about her, only that she was Luke Skywalker’s apprentice. For years, Skywalker had refused to directly take on a padawan, preferring instead to teach his students in a forum or groups. With only a handful of devotees to the Jedi Temple, his choice seemed prudent. The Jedi Master-Apprentice dynamic really only worked with a larger pool of available Masters. And Skywalker always hoped to avoid even the appearance of favoritism. To take on an actual padawan might cause the other students to feel jealous or inadequate. Or at least that was his excuse a decade ago. Now, it seemed, the old hypocrite didn’t mind appearances so much.

Kylo told himself he didn’t care. Let the past die, he often told himself. But he couldn’t. Now he burned with curiosity. He hungered for more knowledge about this girl who felt so strangely familiar. Had he met her before? No. He would have remembered such a singular Force signature. Kylo didn’t even care about _why_ Skywalker chose to apprentice the girl. He only cared about _her_. What would it take to steal her away from the Light?

\---

They made it to Coruscant in record time, though Rey admitted she might have pushed the X-wing a little too hard. As soon as they landed, panels and alarms began to beep, letting Rey know it might be a while before she could take it out again. The most she could hope was a short flight to the Jedi Temple. R2-D2 certainly had a lot to say when she jumped from the cockpit.

She met the two Senators as they disembarked from a modified TIE interceptor. For once, Rey felt torn. The TIE begged her attention with its bold lines and additions, but her eyes kept flicking over to its intimidating owner. She found herself filled with a similar longing to investigate and touch, to look deep into Kylo Ren’s heart and find what made him tick. He had an air of _brokenness_ to him that left the scavenger in her vibrating in anticipation. _We could salvage him_ , that part of her insisted, _bring him back to our AT-AT and_ –

Rey cut off the thought as soon as she realized where it was going. This was her first official mission and she would not throw it away for a pair of pretty eyes. Besides, for all intents and purposes, this man stood as a threat to the Republic. Kylo Ren, Senator Snoke, and the First Order Alliance threatened the fragile peace the New Republic had worked so hard to achieve. They would rather rule with a totalitarian fist and cleanse the galaxy of reason and choice.

She had heard stories of Kylo Ren’s ruthlessness. He might serve as a junior senator, but he was also the First Order’s enforcer, a dark sider sent to intimidate and coerce others into bowing to their cause. Rey shouldn’t trust him. For now, though, she needed to work with him. Luke would expect a full report, though she had already relayed a short brief on the way to Coruscant.

“So, any thoughts on the explosion?” she asked by way of greeting.

Before Kylo could even get a word in, Snoke lashed out. “A ploy of the Populists, no doubt.” His twisted face pulled into a malicious sneer. “Organa and those reactionary warmongers have never gotten over the Rebellion. They won’t be happy until the whole galaxy is mired in impotence and violence.”

“What do you mean?” Rey protested. “Senator Organa is a war hero. She fought to bring peace and stability to the galaxy. She was one of the founding members of the New Republic!”

Kylo Ren pinned her with an inscrutable stare, and Rey squirmed under the force of his consideration. “Organa, Skywalker, and their cohorts might have been heroes once, but they still cling to the arrogance and follies which led to the rise of the Empire in the first place. The galaxy needs a strong hand to stamp out the rot of corruption, slavery, and hubris once and for all. We don’t need some _politician_ still stuck in the glory days of the Rebellion.” He spat out _politician_ like a curse, as if he didn’t wear the badge of office himself. 

“So the Republic is inefficient. But that doesn’t mean some totalitarian faction will truly make the galaxy better,” Rey argued. “The Republic is more of a symbol anyway. It’s a beacon of sanity and hope. It gives the people a _choice_.”

Kylo stepped closer as Snoke looked on in amusement. “And if that choice is wrong?” His voice dropped to a velvety growl.

Rey crossed her arms, trying desperately to reign in her emotions and distance herself from the fire burning its way through her veins. Master Luke would be so disappointed to see her so riled. “Then at least they were free to make it.”

“Is that how you felt on Jakku?”

She recoiled. _How? How did he know where…?_

They might have continued their debate, but Snoke laid a hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “As much as I enjoy the passionate opinions of youth, I must remind you that we have work to do.”

The effect of Snoke’s touch on Kylo was immediate. He folded in on himself, a wall coming down between him and Rey. He gave a small retreat and waved a hand for Rey to proceed them off the landing pad. “After you, Jedi girl.”

Just then, a young page ran up to them. He slid to a stop and placed his arms around his middle as he tried to catch his breath. Rey looked at him curiously. “Can I help you?”

The boy shook his head, more out of a need to pause than as a “no”. He glanced behind her, relief flashing across his face. “Senator … Snoke … of Naboo?”

Kylo Ren placed himself in front of the senior Senator, blocking the boy’s line of sight. “Yes?” he barked.

Noting how the kid blanched at Kylo’s scowl, Rey lowered herself onto her haunches and offered a gentle smile. “I’ve been assigned to help the Senator’s security team,” she told him. “Do you have a message for him?”

The page nodded and whispered, “He’s needed in the Senate Chamber. They’ve called an Emergency Session.”

Rey was taken aback. An Emergency Session? It had to be close to the middle of the night and the election was a mere hours away. What did the Senate need to call an emergency meeting for? “Thank you. We’ll be right there.” The boy relaxed and thanked her before scampering off to deliver the news that the Senator had arrived.

She took her time straightening back up. Rey didn’t even have to look to know that Snoke was neither surprised nor upset at this turn of events. She could practically feel his smug satisfaction through the Force. Kylo, on the other hand … he seemed genuinely startled.

“I’ll accompany you as far as the Chamber,” she told him, “but I need to report back.”

“Of course.”

Rey didn’t know what to make of the bitter note in his voice, so she chose to just fall into step behind Senator Snoke and his junior. Functionally, she knew Kylo himself wasn’t an _actual_ senator. A Junior Senator acted more as an aide or stand-in, an apprentice meant to take over in case something untoward happened to the Senator. But his position was grand enough to allow him entry into the Senate Chamber, something denied to a simple security officer. Even if they happened to be from the Jedi Order.

Really, the Jedi Order still occupied a grey area in the hearts and minds of the galaxy. Few knew they existed as more than myth. Of those that interacted with the handful of Jedi initiates, half thought them nothing more than religious mystics armed with neat parlor tricks. Not that this came as a surprise to Rey. Before Han Solo stumbled across her on Jakku, she had no idea that Luke Skywalker was anything other than a legend. Han hadn’t even _mentioned_ his brother-in-law until it became apparent that the 15-year-old Rey had more than just a sensitivity to the Force.

Her eyes searched Kylo’s wide back. He had more than just a sensitivity as well. Now that she thought about it, he must have encountered Luke before. Rey wondered if he had ever considered attending the Jedi Order. But, then, she couldn’t imagine Luke would agree to teach someone so mired in the dark side of the Force. 

The second they reached the Antechamber, a pair of attendants ushered Senator Snoke inside, leaving Rey alone with Kylo Ren.

“Thank you for your escort,” he said, rather formally.

“Oh.” She hadn’t expected such courtesy after their rather tense discussion in the hangar. “It’s no trouble.” Rey turned to leave and then paused. “If you find out anything else about the bombing, you’ll let me know?”

He offered her a slight bow. “Of course.” An oddly familiar twinkle lit his eyes. “But only if you promise me a look at that X-wing of yours.” With that, he entered the Senate Chamber.

Rey felt relieved. Maybe she could finally _breathe_. Kylo Ren had the awful ability to cloud her senses and put her on edge all at the same time. She wanted to get back to the Temple and sink into mindless defensive drills until her thoughts stopped whirling. Anything to forget a twinkling pair of dark eyes.


	3. Emergency Session

As the Galactic Senate’s “Emergency Session” dragged on into the third hour without a single point or explanation made, Kylo reminded himself he could not jump from the repulsorpod and strike these simpering bureaucrats down with nothing but his fists. He needed to show his support for Senator Snoke, not murder half the galaxy’s representatives. No matter how circuitous and selfish they sounded. Unlike his mother, Kylo never had a taste for diplomacy. He preferred to settle things as swiftly as possible. He had only accepted the position of Junior Senator at Snoke’s insistence; Kylo very rarely attended Senate sessions. Too many familiar faces to avoid. So much ridiculously unnecessary ceremony. He would rather fight a rathtar.

“And now for the agenda outlining the purpose of this Emergency Session,” the Vice Chair intoned.

_Finally!_

“Due to the increasingly serious threats to the candidates for the position of Chancellor, as well as the most recent attempt on the life of the Senator from Naboo, this Session shall address the immediate establishment of new security protocols for existing members of this governing body and the allocation of funds for a Security Force for the new Chancellor and Senior Members of the Senate.”

A low murmur buzzed around the chamber as the Senators whispered and gossiped about the latest assassination attempt. Some, it appeared, had only just heard. To Kylo’s left side, high up near the top riser, a light blinked on.

The Vice Chair’s voice filled the chamber. “The Floor recognizes the Senator from Devaron.”

The Devaronian pod floated forward, its Senator dressed in pale blue robes that contrasted startlingly with her deep, maroon-colored skin. “Given the urgent need for security and the full roll call for this Session, I move to enforce a Snap Election for the appointment of Chancellor.”

A few more pods lit up, seconding the motion.

“Motion seconded,” the Vice Chair acknowledged. “Any opposition to the motion for a Snap Election for the appointment of Chancellor of the Galactic Senate?”

A block of lights appeared, led by – no surprise – Leia Organa herself. But the protest didn’t have nearly enough votes to overcome the motion, and so the Vice Chair announced the Snap Election.

Those candidates nominated for the position were required to leave the Senate Chamber, but their aides could remain to observe. Kylo chose to stay, though he could have watched the proceedings in the Retiring Chamber, along with Snoke. All of the candidates would wait in the Retiring Chamber, and nothing in the galaxy could convince Kylo to willingly step into a room with _that_ volatile mix. He wondered idly if Senator Organa would retain her diplomatic face or display the stubborn impetuousness that so often walked her into trouble.

Kylo could feel the Force converging, as it did at momentous crossroads. An air of anticipation and concern hovered over the representatives in the Senate Chamber as the Vice Chair extolled the electoral rules, regulations, and protocols. It made Kylo feel moody and tense, like a wire stretched too taut.

_Use it, my young Apprentice. Feed from it and allow yourself to grow ever stronger with the Dark Side of the Force._

Snoke’s words rose unbidden in Kylo’s mind and he recognized the wisdom in them. As a child, he had always felt too much, heard too much. Bombarded by the thoughts and emotions of others, Kylo spiraled deeper and deeper into himself as the people who should have cared for him pushed him further and further out of sight. In the end, only Snoke made the effort to teach him how to harness the Dark Side of the Force, to draw strength from that boiling sea of emotion and wield it like a weapon.

 _He has too much Vader in him_. Well, certainly those words wounded him as a boy, but now Kylo took pride in them. Snoke had shown him how to tap into that heritage without falling into the same pitfalls as the infamous Sith lord. Through the power of the Dark Side, Kylo would remake the galaxy. He would wipe clean the mistakes of the past so that a new order could rise, bringing true stability and balance.

Despite the presence of thousands of Senators, the actual voting process went swiftly and smoothly. Senators entered their ballots through their pods, their lights changing color depending on which candidate they supported. From his vantage point, Kylo noted that a great majority of votes were split between the Populist purple and First Order red. Only a smattering of blue and green appeared throughout the Senate Chamber. The vote would be close.

Kylo didn’t wait for the official results. He had kept a close eye on the votes. He already knew the outcome. The Senate, however, would take hours to count, recount, and declare the numbers. Representatives would make impassioned speeches as they debated the security protocols and expenditures for the new Chancellor, further delaying the final announcement. The proceedings could take days. And Kylo was already past his tolerance for convoluted and inefficient bureaucracy. He had other concerns now.

A swarm of aides and vipers tripped over themselves to reach Kylo as he excused himself from the Senate Chamber. Not even his foulest scowl could discourage the boldest of them and he flicked a hand, freezing them in place. With a growl, he pushed past the now terrified hangers-on. He didn’t have time for their useless speculation and endless questions. He knew the gossip his little trick would engender, but he didn’t care. They could all rot. The Galactic Senate and all its accoutrements, its sycophants and enablers, were nothing but a bloated blight that existed only for itself. Maybe one or two representatives still cared about their worlds, about the state of affairs in the galaxy, but the rest were content to line their pockets as civilization crumbled around them.

Rage blazed through him and Kylo itched to destroy something. To release the incredible pressure of emotion that ripped at his insides. It took everything in him to calmly press the buttons in the lift, but he wasn’t sure he could stand to wait the lengthy trip to his apartment. He would need to call a speeder for that, and he couldn’t tamp down the violence threatening to escape him. He had little desire to damage Senate property. 

Instantly, hazel eyes stamped in a freckled face swam before him and he leaned against the wall of the lift, the storm raging within him calming as if in the wake of the sun. Kylo stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them in an effort to regain control. He had the sudden sensation of floating, as if everything in the universe just melted away.

Had he met her before? Something about Skywalker’s Jedi Apprentice spoke to him. She reminded him of … _something_. It hovered there at the edge of his mind, flickering across his consciousness like a barely remembered dream.

_This girl…_

“What _girl_?” he growled to himself. She was nothing. Just some Light Side brat following in Skywalker’s wake. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that she represented so much more.

\---

Rey reached the Jedi Temple without much incident. She landed her X-wing on one of the cleared landing pads and searched for some sign of Luke. Closing her eyes, she felt through the ebb and flow of the Force, following the thread that was Luke until she found him in one of the meditation rooms. He would chide her for using the Force for something so mundane. One should be mindful of the Force, he always warned her, lest one’s heart and mind get too clouded and become swayed by the Dark Side of the Force. To wield the Force so casually could lead an apprentice to hubris and other baser emotions.

Her steps through the ancient Jedi Temple were swift and unfaltering. When she first arrived for training, she had spent days exploring every nook and cranny, finding things even Luke swore had been lost. Rey knew the Temple’s deepest secrets, but she still shivered every time she walked the halls alone. 

Following the fall of the Empire and the Coruscanti Civil War, looters had stripped the Temple bare. The majority of its ancient adornments, statues, and treasures had been hacked away and parceled off to collectors all over the galaxy. Luckily, the Jedi – and later Emperor Palpatine – had secreted away more than a few artifacts in the depths of the structure. But the great Jedi Archives had been mined and destroyed. Only a few vague references to the Sith remained. From Rey’s understanding, Luke had spent years attempting to track down artifacts, holobooks, and data files the Jedi had left behind on other worlds.

Having housed Force users and Jedi for millennia, the Temple acted as a natural amplifier in the Force. But its wealth of large and barren halls left Rey with a bitter taste in her mouth. Sometimes, late at night, she swore she smelled the coppery scent of blood. As much as possible, she preferred to stay close to the main courtyard, where a fledgling Force-sensitive tree grew. Its reassuring presence soothed Rey when the ghosts of a thousand pasts drifted too close.

Rey often wondered why Master Luke had chosen to use the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Had it been up to her, she probably would have set up shop on some green, vegetated world. Although the Force could be felt anywhere in the galaxy, Rey always felt closer to it when surrounded by the lush greenery of living things. Coruscant had very little in the way of natural space. Even its planetary weather systems were designed by a program.

Master Luke often said she paid too much attention to the Living Force – too entangled in the world around her. But he was too! He might have spent the last twenty years pursuing the Cosmic Force, but Luke Skywalker couldn’t detach himself from the living. Why else would he remain in this old relic of a building other than to keep close to his sister? To remain apprised of the heartbeat of the galaxy by working closely with the Galactic Senate?

The truth was that no one had truly felt the Cosmic Force since the rise of the Empire. Having learned the history of the Jedi Order, Rey suspected they had more than a little blame in that failure. But at least Luke was _trying_. He strived everyday to strengthen the Light. He didn’t allow fear and anger to rule him.

_Not like him._

As Rey made her way towards Luke’s Force signature, she thought about Kylo Ren. Who was he? He felt so familiar. And not just the sardonic humor in his voice, or the tilt of his head when he listened to her speak. Rey felt a connection to him she didn’t quite understand. Normally, she would mention this strange occurrence to Master Luke, but Rey was determined to figure it out herself first. She had grown up on Jakku making her own decisions, picking apart great wrecks and figuring out how the world around her worked. And all without knowing about Master Luke and the Jedi Order. She could keep this to herself. For a little while, at least.

She ignored the niggling voice insisting that Master Luke would _most definitely_ want to hear about this. Or the one that belied her belief that she could study the mystery of Kylo Ren objectively.

The meditation chamber Luke chose was small, meant long ago for one Jedi and their padawan. A bronze brazier stood at the center of the room, filled with bright coals and a handful of resin. The incense had a clean, fresh scent, balancing the warmth in the closed space. Smoke rose up from fire, slightly obscuring the man who sat beside it.

His bright blue eyes remained closed even as Rey approached. Not even a twitch of an eyelid or muscle showed he knew she had arrived. Though well into his fifties, Luke Skywalker still had boyish features in a round face, faint wrinkles highlighting the spot where a dimple would show. His graying hair just brushed the tops of his ears, and he kept his beard and mustache neatly clipped. He wore a dark brown robe over cream-colored clothing.

After leaving Rey standing there for nearly ten minutes, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, finally opened his eyes. Not one for formalities, he asked, “So?”

Rey took a seat across from her Master and relayed the events of her mission to Naboo. She lingered on the details of the explosion, working through what she had sensed in the Force moments before the device triggered. Luke asked few questions, only speaking when he felt he could tease more details from Rey’s memory. He allowed her to draw her own conclusions on the matter before he interjected.

“And the Junior Senator?” Those blue eyes fixed on the wall behind his student.

Rey hesitated, unsure of how to approach the subject of Kylo Ren. In the end, she simply reported her cursory observation. “He’s definitely Force Sensitive, as the rumors say, and a Darksider, too.”

Luke hummed and nodded his agreement, encouraging Rey to continue.

“We barely spoke, but there is a violence hanging in the air around him. He’s like a great storm in the Force.” A frown pulled at her small features. “And there’s something…” She trailed off and thought she saw Luke stiffen. “There’s something familiar about him.”

A long silence filled the room before Luke stirred himself. “Ah. Well, there are many things to think about. The Senate called an Emergency Session, and I have no doubt this latest assassination attempt will bring further turmoil to the elections.” He shifted and stood. “You should probably get some rest before the main event.”

Luke made it to the doorway before Rey called after him. “Master Luke?” He turned and Rey bit her lip. “Do you think Senator Organa will win?”

A shadow crossed Luke’s face. “We can only hope.”

\---

Rey slept fitfully. An old nightmare resurfaced, one filled with strange voices in a corridor and shadowy figures in the rain. When she finally woke up, it was with surprise that she had slept half the day away.

Getting out of bed proved a battle, as she discovered aches and pains she hadn’t noticed the day before. Despite treating her burns and scrapes on the way to Coruscant, it seemed she couldn’t escape the sore muscles that came with being tossed into a tree of a man. With her body’s reminder of the explosion, Rey hastened to dress so she could search out Luke. The election had no doubt come and gone, and she wanted to hear everything.

She found him in the courtyard, speaking with Leia through a holotransceiver.

“… don’t know how they managed to ram that through the Senate before—” Leia stopped suddenly and looked off to the right.

A whisper of warning slithered up Rey’s spine and she launched herself forward, as if she could grab hold of Leia through the projection. A second later, Rey felt an explosion in the Force. She felt the heat of fire press against her from all sides, and then everything fell silent and cold.


	4. Confronted

Kylo barely had time to recognize the furious little sandstorm racing toward him outside the Senate Chamber before she swept his feet out from under him with her staff. Two nearby guards, dressed in all red, took a threatening step forward, but Kylo motioned them away. He couldn’t say he didn’t deserve her ire. But he wasn’t willing to have her spit at him in a public corridor. Luckily, she allowed him enough time to regain his composure and convince her to step into one of the more private meeting rooms.

Once alone, he watched, fascinated, as she paced back and forth. How _did_ Skywalker manage to keep her from eviscerating her opponents? Did the old man spar with her himself? Given the lack of lightsaber at her hip and her familiarity with that staff, Kylo assumed the Jedi Master had at least some awareness of his padawan’s wilder impulses. 

“Have you no shame at all?” Rey demanded, chest heaving. “How can you claim the mantle ‘Defenders of the Republic’ when you have _murdered_ the only one who ever really stood for it?”

She might as well have thrown a bucket of ice water on him. “Excuse me?”

Rey whirled on him. “Leia! I know the First Order is behind her assassination. And, mark my words, I won’t stop until every last one of you pay.” She bared her teeth in a snarl. “And then to declare martial law under the guise of ‘protecting’ the Senate? How does it feel to aid the rise of another Empire?”

Kylo stood in place, not daring to move. “The First Order Alliance had nothing to do with the untimely death of Senator Organa,” he informed her coldly. “As it stands, all evidence points to the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call friends.”

“How _dare_ you!” Rey looked like she might tear him apart with her bare hands. Her fingers curled into fists and she took a menacing step forward. “You would frame the Populists’ own Defense Fleet for her murder? Does anybody even buy that bantha fodder you’re trying to sell?”

It was Kylo’s turn to press closer, eyes searching hers. “All my life I’ve hated the subterfuge and half-truths of the Republic. I would do anything to tear it all down and build for it a new order. But I have not lied.” His expression became earnest and he chewed on his lip before admitting, “I will never lie to you.” He would never lie to her, but he couldn’t tell her the truth, either.

Rey opened her mouth, but no words came out. She might have eventually found her voice, but they were interrupted by the trill of her communicator. “Yes?” Rey sounded hoarse, the strength of her emotions strangling her.

A droid spoke on the other end. “Master Skywalker has requested your presence back at the Jedi Temple,” it informed her. “He has asked you not to delay.”

“Right. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Rey glared at Kylo and shoved a finger at his face. “This isn’t over.” She stalked out of the room.

Kylo stared at where she had been, feeling a little shell-shocked. “No, it’s definitely not.”

\---

Rey returned the Temple, cringing at the thought of what Luke would say. She doubted he approved of her sneaking out and racing off to confront the new Senator of Naboo. That she deliberately took advantage of the confusion after Leia’s death to disobey Luke’s order to remain on Temple grounds would only make things worse. She had hoped that Luke would soon allow her to build her own lightsaber, but that dream seemed even further away. He had long denied her that simple right of passage, arguing that she still too often allowed her emotions to cloud her better judgement. With this latest incident, Rey wouldn’t be surprised if he washed his hands clean of her altogether.

But she couldn’t just sit around and do nothing! Though she and Leia hadn’t interacted much over the years, Rey felt a great amount of respect and affection for the Senator. Leia was, after all, Luke’s twin. She had often visited the Jedi Temple when she had the time, and she always took an interest in Rey’s training. Rey had grown to view her as an aunt or distant mother figure. And who wouldn’t admire Senator Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, hero of the Rebellion against the Empire? Just like Luke, she was a legend. And she hadn’t stopped working for the Republic since.

Rey’s heart felt heavy as she entered Luke’s study, steeling herself against whatever punishment he might dole out. But all of that flew out of her head the second she noticed the small group gathered around her master. Kaydel Ko Connix, a young woman with sandy blonde hair and deep-set eyes, glanced up. She had exchanged her usual plain Defense Fleet uniform for more formal senatorial robes. The sight of the new clothes made Rey flinch as she realized just who had taken Senator Organa’s place as representative of Alderaan.

Rey had already met Kaydel before. The other young woman had served as Alderaan’s Junior Senator for years, and she had sometimes run messages between Master Luke and his sister. Kaydel’s two companions were a mystery, but Rey couldn’t mistake their military uniforms.

The Galactic Senate had never authorized a formal security force, but it did have provisions allowing planets to keep and organize their own militias. And no law forbade those militias from similarly forming larger coalitions. There were laws, of course, limiting the size of any armed force, but few followed the spirit of that code. Just as the First Order Alliance had built their own “protective” militia, so had the Populists. Under the direction of Admiral Holdo, the Populist Defense Fleet served as a security force to protect prominent officials and anyone asking for protection against bandits, criminals, or gangs. The fact that the Populist Defense Fleet employed many of the top brass from the Rebellion hadn’t escaped anyone’s notice. But neither had the First Order Alliance’s convenient use of repurposed equipment leftover from the Empire.

Rey wondered suddenly if this whole situation hadn’t been inevitable.

“Ah, Rey.” Luke approached her, face grim. “Finally.”

“I’m sorry, Master Luke, but I—” Rey stopped when Luke held up his hand.

“We’ll talk about it later. For now, there are a few things you need to know.” He motioned to the others. “And then Admiral Holdo has a mission.”

Rey gaped at the tall, beautiful woman Luke indicated. Her military uniform was fitted and pristine, her hair an unexpected shade of lavender. Just what was going on?

Luke folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath before confessing, “Leia’s alive.”

“What?” Hope blossomed in her chest. “But, they said they found…”

“A body,” Holdo interjected. “They did. But it certainly wasn’t Leia’s.”

“Then who?”

“We’re not sure,” Luke told her. “It could have been one of ours, or maybe it was whoever set the bomb. All we know is that the Supreme Chancellor, as he’s now calling himself, has declared martial law.”

Kaydel sighed and shook her head. “Snoke is claiming he’s just trying to protect the Senate, but we all know a power grab when we see it. Already, the First Order has moved their forces to begin intimidating the Core Worlds. He’s blaming the Defense Fleet for Leia’s assassination, and has all but declared the Populists enemies of the Republic. Anyone who wanted to protest is too rattled now.”

“And the rest are waiting to see where the chips fall,” Holdo added bitterly.

Rey furrowed her brow. Everything had happened so quickly! She had just been at the Senate Building and hadn’t heard a whisper… “But why doesn’t Leia just tell everyone she’s okay? It would solve everything!”

The other militia member crashed a fist down onto his open palm. “We can’t trust they won’t try to get rid of her again.”

She began to protest but Luke agreed with his companion. “It seems the First Order has been waiting for an opportunity just like this. Who’s to say if they would even stop what’s already in motion? Besides, I won’t risk my sister in the vain hope we can negotiate our way out of this.”

“What matters now,” Holdo said, “is that we use what means we can to gain enough support to mount a Resistance.” She turned her steady gaze to Rey. “For that we’ll need your help.”

“ _My_ help? What can I do?” Rey asked. She wasn’t even a Jedi Knight, just an apprentice. She didn’t even have a lightsaber!

At these words, Luke replied, “This mission requires a Jedi’s training and senses. I can’t leave the other students here alone – they’re far too young – and I’ve already lost so many.” He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “The life of a Jedi is full of danger, and you will face many trials. But I’m confident in your abilities.” His blue eyes danced. “I trained you myself, after all.”

Rey nodded, heart swelling with Luke’s praise. “All right.”

“Good.” Holdo led her over to her companion. “This is Captain Dameron. The two of you will investigate the recent explosions – _discreetly_. Many worlds are alarmed by the First Order’s movements, but without any evidence, they’re unwilling to stand against them. We need to show them that Snoke has been playing a longer game than we realized.”

The captain shot Rey a blinding smile, a wave of dark hair falling into his eyes. He had classic good looks and the charm to back it up. He stuck out a hand. “Call me Poe.”

Rey felt the sudden desire to roll her eyes as she shook his hand. His cocky attitude reminded her of Han. “Rey. Are you a pilot, by any chance?”

If possible, his smile grew wider and he nodded his head. “Of course. Best in the galaxy.” Yeah, just like Han.

“Okay, flyboy. Let’s head out. You can fill me in on the details on the way there.” Rey could have sworn she heard Holdo chuckle, but when she looked back, the Admiral stood beside Kaydel, discussing their plan of action on the political front.

Rey and Poe left the study and headed toward her room. As the only apprentice currently above the age of twelve, Rey had the luxury of her own quarters. They consisted of a tiny bedroom and meditation area. A blush stained her cheeks as Poe examined his surroundings. She usually tried to keep the place pretty tidy, but she had a lot of clutter. Master Luke had lectured her on more than one occasion about her habit of picking up random trinkets, stones, and mechanical bits, but Rey had yet to grow out of it. Not that she tried very hard. She liked to tinker.

While she packed a light travel bag, Poe wandered around her tiny meditation room, picking up things every now and then. When she let him know she was ready, he turned to her and asked, “Do you like fixing things?”

“Ah, I guess,” Rey admitted absently. “It’s really more of a thing I do to relax.” They left her dorm and began to walk through the temple. “I’m more interested in flying.”

Poe perked up. “Really? But you’re a Jedi.”

Rey laughed. “Yeah, and I can’t want to be a pilot, too?” She waved a hand around. “As peaceful as it is here, I still want to explore the galaxy. There’s so much I want to see and learn.”

“And you don’t think you’ll be able to?”

“Oh, I’m sure I will. But I have to complete my training first, and who knows when that’ll be.” Rey switched gears. “What about you? Have you always wanted to be a pilot?”

“Yeah. My mother was a damn good pilot for the Rebellion, and I always wanted to be just like her.”

“That’s great.” Rey felt a weight in her chest at the mention of Poe’s mother. Not for the first time, she wondered what her life might have been like if her mother had been around. She would never really know. For years, Rey waited on Jakku for her parents to return. Only when Han Solo appeared and offered her a chance at a better life did Rey finally realize she couldn’t live out her years as a scavenger in the desert. And so, she helped Han steal the Millennium Falcon from Unkar Plutt’s junkyard and left Jakku behind. But she never truly gave up the idea that she could find her parents. Someday.

After taking a look at the security schematics Leia had provided of her apartment building, Rey and Poe agreed to wait until nightfall. They spent the next two hours challenging each other on starfighter models and mechanics, until each gained a new grudging respect for the other. Poe, it seemed, didn’t mind getting his hands dirty if it meant he could keep his ship in prime condition.

When the time came, they took a speeder to the scene of the explosion, careful to keep from being spotted. It took several long minutes of careful reconnaissance to determine just how many security droids surrounded the area.

“As long as we didn’t miss any, I can make sure they don’t see us,” Rey whispered.

Poe didn’t comment, but he burned with curiosity. He watched in fascination as she closed her eyes and waved a hand before motioning him forward. “Let’s make this quick,” he said.

It didn’t take them long to reach the blown-out level that had once been Leia’s home. It did take some quick thinking on their part, however, when they found several of the entrances to the floor blocked or guarded. In the end, Rey found them a route through a central air duct.

Careful not to make a sound, they dropped into the ashes of the residence and began their search. Poe had an instrument to detect any distinctive residue. He gave the rooms a thorough sweep before shaking his head. Nothing.

Rey took a deep breath, stilling her heart and mind. She closed her eyes and reached for the Force, hoping it could lead her to something. Hatred and violence had a strange signature in the Force. Often, the site of great destruction or malice pulsed with the intense emotions of its perpetrator. This was no different. Rey followed her instinct to a spot just outside of the front door. Squatting, she shifted through the ash and rubble before brushing up against something jagged and metallic. She held it up for Poe’s inspection.

“You recognize it?”

He shook his head. “No, but I’m sure we can have it analyzed. It might give us a clue as to what triggered the explosion.” The smile he gave her was one of relief. “It’s a start, at least.”

Nodding in agreement, Rey tucked the shard into her bag, only to freeze as she felt something else in the Force. “We need to move. _Now_.” Not waiting for Poe’s response, she took hold of his arm and dragged him back to the duct they had entered through. Without so much as a warning, she used the Force to propel herself up and then leaned back down to offer Poe a hand. His feet had just cleared the ceiling when a group of First Order troops entered the apartment. All wore distinctive white armor and helmets. Stormtroopers. A dark figure entered behind them. 

“Search it,” the figure said, his voice reaching into Rey’s chest. Kylo Ren.

Poe pulled out his blaster, but Rey shook his head and motioned for them to head in the opposite direction. As much as she would love to, this was no time to confront the First Order. They needed to report back to the Temple and have that piece of metal analyzed.

For a moment, Rey felt something reach for her through the Force, heard her name whisper through her mind. But she shook it off and concentrated on hiding their presence just long enough to escape undetected.


End file.
